Resolutions: The Diary of Connie E Moreau
by belly-button-fairy44
Summary: Umm, this story is basically Connie's diary from Jan 1st 2004, its going to cover her feelings on issues like love, family, hockey etc, please r and r!


Resolutions: The Diary of Connie E Moreau  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks or any related characters.  
  
A/n: This is my first story, and I'm choosing to do it in the form of Connie's diary starting from the first of January 2004. Some of the events will be based on my life, some will be based on things that have happened to my friends, but it will mostly be the complete works of my overactive imagination. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it, either way, please read and review.  
  
January 1st 2004  
  
Dear Diary, It's four o'clock in the morning and the last of my relatives, my aunty Marie just left mumbling something about the Spanish revolution being all lie, so I guess you know what that means. Yep, I just spent yet another year at the traditional family new years gathering, this time held at me place.  
Oh joy, drunken relatives roaming around, going through my stuff, making occasional comments like "Oh my, Connie when did you get so tall?" or "Constance! I must say you've grown into quite the young woman, you must have all the neighbourhood lads lined up around the block for you!" (Yeah, sure grandma, whatever you say).  
Well, I guess I do have to admit this year wasn't as bad as it could've been, you know, at least my mom and aunty Janice didn't jump up on the table, wriggle their hips suggestively and go through the entire spice girls repertoire, *shudders* trust me, so not a sight you want to see when your eight years old and attempting to stay up till midnight the first time.  
Ok, I honestly can't be bothered to write about everything that happened, so here are some defining events:  
My 19 year old cousin Malcolm who I used to have baths with when I was little got really drunk and told me that he loved me and wanted to be with me, I said "Too bad no-one got you a dictionary for Christmas this year Malcolm, because if they had, I would've told you to go and look up a little word called 'incest'"  
I was walking past my uncle Frank who was lying face down on the couch, but then he groaned and sat up, rubbing his head and he shoved some money down my back pocket and told me to, and I quote "Go get me another drink love, then maybe we can hook up later". Then he patted my butt and fell back asleep. Since the cash he'd given me was a fifty dollar bill, I decided not to say anything and went and got him and orange juice.  
One of our neighbours, Mrs Desmond, came knocking on our door complaining that we were making too much noise, and my mom told her to "Shove it" then Mrs Desmond threatened to call the police, and my mom was like "Yeah, you tell the police tell them to come over, and tell them to bring taco chips, we've run out of taco chips, oh and cheese, we need cheese".  
My whole family was counting down the New Year until I pointed out to them that they were counting down to 11 o'clock.  
Yet again my mom pulled out old baby pictures of me, and when she got to a naked one, my Uncle Charles grabbed my t-shirt and tried to wrestle it off me, yelling "Let's see if she still looks the same underneath!"  
He does this every year, and my family laughs, and he laughs and I laugh too, but truthfully, it really scares the hell out of me and makes me feel really dirty.  
Anyway, I'm glad it's finally over, at least until next year. I made quite a few resolutions this year, and here they are, drum roll please:  
1: Take the plunge and cut my hair short, I think I need some variety and wearing a plait everyday since the second grade isn't exactly that.  
2: Try and get along better with my parents, especially my dad.  
3: I guess this one is kind of over used, but do better at school, because I'm 16, and college is coming up and, yeah.  
4: Take up a new activity, so that on my college application where I'm supposed to list my extra curricular activities it doesn't only consist of two words, ice and hockey. Note to self, look into field hockey.  
5: Make this year count. I'm not sure what that means yet, but I'm determined to make it happen.  
Anyways, I know this was a really short entry, but I need some sleep, Charlie's insisting on a hockey practice tomorrow, and instead of politely telling him to bugger the hell off, what did I do? I said "Yeah, sure I'll be there".  
I'll write more tomorrow Love, Connie  
  
A/n: Please review!! 


End file.
